Quem desdenha
by xuxu na cerca
Summary: Agora é a vez de James Potter Continuação de ‘Quem joga verde’ OneShot


Agora é a vez de James Potter (Continuação de 'Quem joga verde') OneShot

* * *

_**Quem desdenha...**_

_Uma fic de Natalia Lima_

* * *

Honestamente?

Nunca estivera melhor em toda a sua vida. Isto era fato.

Monitor-Chefe. Capitão do time de Quabribol da Grifinória. Membro dos Marotos. O favorito dos professores. E amigo de Lily Evans.

Nada. Repetindo, nada poderia estar melhor.

Festas do Club do Slug são em sua maioria, extremamente chatas, mas esta, por exemplo, estava sendo particularmente legal.

Sorriu involuntariamente.

'Sabe James, eu vou te dar um conselho'

James deu um pulo devido ao susto.

Seu olhar pousou em Sirius Black, que o olhava com um brilho maroto nos olhos, e James conhecia este olhar.

Sirius provavelmente iria aprontar alguma.

'Você devia fazer o que seu coração manda' Filosofou.

James deu uma gargalhada.

'Não posso te matar agora, na frente dessas pessoas Sirius, eu pegaria prisão perpétua em azkaban'

Sirius gargalhou em resposta.

'Continuo dizendo James, você devia fazer o que seu coração manda'

'E o que meu coração manda Sirius, além de te matar é claro?' James perguntou em deboche.

'Você sabe...' sorrindo maroto.

'Não sei não pulguento, agora se me der licensa- James se virou para ir ate a mesa de bebidas, mas Sirius o impediu.

'Pontas, deixa de ser otário e vai chamar a Lily pra dançar.' Disse Sirius.

James se virou para Sirius e o encontrou sorrindo.

'Pra que você ta dizendo isso?' James perguntou desconfiado.

'Porque eu sei que você quer dançar com ela' Disse Sirius solenemente.

James riu.

'Você sabe? Ah, Sirius, não a nada de mais em dançar com uma amiga, com certeza, mais tarde eu a convido'

'Amiga?' perguntou Sirius.

James ergueu as sombracelhas.

'Amiga.' Confirmou.

'James, não minta para você mesmo. Eu sei que você quer muito mais com a ruivinha.'

'Sirius...' James começou com um suspiro. 'Eu achei que já tinha deixado claro, Eu e Lily somos amigos, sempre vamos ser, e eu não quero nada com ela nem ela comigo, e ponto final.' James se virou para sair novamente mas Sirius o segurou.

'Porque você não quer mais?'

James olhou para o amigo incrédulo. E não respondeu.

'Ta vendo você nem ao menos sabe por quê... ' Disse Sirius triunfante.

'Você não esta fazendo sentido algum Almofadinhas'

'Não faço sentido? Você é louco com a Lily, esta doido pra agarrá-la faz séculos, acha ela linda e que casar com ela e-

'Ela não faz meu tipo' Vociferou James.

'Não faz? Ela bem que fazia né? Há dois anos atrás você não parava de elogiar os cabelos ruivos e sua combinação quente com os olhos verdes...'

'Águas passadas não movem moinhos Sirius, eu não gosto mais dela.'

'Não? Mas ontem mesmo você disse que a adorava.'

'Como amiga Sirius, é diferente.'

Sirius riu.

'Sei...'

James olhou para outro lado do salão e avistou Lily. Ela não parecia muito animada, tomava um drink e escutava atentamente o que uma amiga dizia. Os cabelos ruivos longos caindo pelos ombros os olhos verdes esmeraldinos e cintilantes, lábios rosados, e um vestido longo prata que marcava todas as suas estonteantes curvas.

James achou melhor parar de olhar.

'Eu nem acho ela bonita Sirius' James disse irritado. 'Ela é muito certinha, e muito diferente para o meu gosto'

Sirius continuou encarando o amigo sorrindo maniacamente.

'E nem é tão inteligente assim, você sabia? E muito baixa também.'

Sirius continuou sorrindo.

'E não sabe nada de quadribol. Como você quer que eu goste de alguém que não sabe de quadribol. Estou te dizendo, ela não é pra mim'

Sirius continou sorrindo.

'Porque você esta sorrindo pulguento? Eu estou dizendo a verdade, eu não me sinto atraído por ela'

Sirius gargalhou.

'Qual a graça?'

'Não se sente atraído? Então porque você tem uma foto dela embaixo do seu travesseiro?'

Em carater inédito: James Potter corou furiosamente.

Sirius riu mais ainda.

'Posso sabe por que diabos você esta mexendo na minha cama?'

'Estava procurando a capa de invisibilidade' Disse Sirius displicente.

'E você acha que você a encontraria a capa embaixo do meu travesseiro' Perguntou James sarcástico.

'Não desvie do assunto, Pontas. Se você não se sente atraído por Lily, pra que aquela foto?'

'Aquela foto não é minha apareceu lá por engano' Disse James que neste instante já atingira a cor roxo berrante.

'E aquele anel que você guarda no criado? Esta pretendendo dar pra quem? Eu sei que Lily adoraria, combinaria muito com ela, anel com um diamante verde'.

James engasgou.

'Como você- quer dizer, é uma herança de família, eu nunca daria isto para _ela_.' Disse com desdém.

'Sei Pontas, eu vou fingir que acredito'

'Acredite se quiser almofadinha, ela não faz meu tipo, eu não gosto dela e não estou nem ai. Porque você não vai lá e a convida pra dançar, sair, o que seja, eu não me importo.'

'Pontas'

'O que é?' James disse alto e extremamente irritado.

'Quem desdenha, quer comprar...'

* * *

N/a

Aeee... continuação... espero que tenham gostado. REVIEWS!

bjos,

Natalia


End file.
